Our Tomorrow (Chapter 1)
by Hyo98
Summary: Chapter 1 - What The... Oh Sehun menjauhi kejaran Chanyeol Wu dan Kai Wu yang memaksanya untuk mengikuti kencan buta. Sehun diam-diam pergi ke perpustakaan dan bersembunyi disana. Tapi, bermula dari situlah perasaan Sehun terjebak dalam tubuh seseorang yang berwajah cantik bernama Xiu Luhan.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Tempat dimana Luhan menghabiskan waktu ketika saat bel istirahat tiba, yaitu perpustakaan. Alasannya, dia menyukai ketenangan dan aroma khas buku. Hal itu akan membuatnya terlelap dengan mudah. Apalagi jika sepasang headset tertempel di telinganya, sudah dipastikan ia tak akan terbangun oleh suara apapun kecuali, sentuhan manis jari seseorang.

Istirahat yang berlangsung 45 menit terasa cepat berlalu. Pelajaran selanjutnya ialah olahraga, tapi entah mengapa hari ini Luhan tampak sangat malas melakukan apapun. Sosoknya yang selalu rajin belajar tiba-tiba berubah. Ia tak menceritakan apapun pada sahabat dekatnya, Lay. Dia lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri dalam ketenangan yang ia sukai. Biasanya, Lay akan mendengarkan dengan baik apapun yang dikeluh kesahkannya, termasuk masalah keluarga ataupun dirinya sendiri. Belakangan ini, Lay sibuk melakukan kerja paruh waktu untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri di kota besar seperti Seoul. Biaya hidup di Seoul tidaklah murah, apalagi bagi sosok pelajar seperti Lay yang tinggal seorang diri. Pastilah dia butuh yang namanya pekerjaan untuk mencukupi biaya kebutuhannya selama disini.

Kini, matahari sudah naik tepat di atas kepala. Bel masuk sudah nyaring berbunyi tapi ia tak kunjung bangun dari tidurnya. Tak seorang pun menyadari, jika ada siswa tidur di pojok ruangan karena tempat ini memang sangat tersudut dan hampir tidak ada siswa.

Anehnya, hari itu seseorang tiba-tiba mendekati rak buku yang tepat berada di dekat Luhan tertidur. Diluar ekspetasi Luhan sebelumnya, yang mengira hari ini akan sama seperti kemarin. Ia mengganggap tempat ini tempat terbaik untuk membolos dan bermalas-malasan di sekolah. Nyatanya, hari ini keberuntungan tak memihak padanya.

Langkah suara kaki mulai terdengar pelan. Suara yang samar-samar terdengar berganti menjadi lebih jelas dan terasa jika orang itu mulai mendekat. Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi terlihat seperti akan bersembunyi dari seseorang. Matanya terlihat bimbang dan selalu berputar mengawasi keadaan sekeliling. Hingga kedua matanya menyadari, ada seseorang yang sedang tidur disana dengan nyenyak. Dengan hati-hati, ia memilih duduk di sebelah Luhan. Lalu, mengikuti posisi yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Luhan. Keadaan lalu berubah menjadi setenang air dan cukup membingungkan. Apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu tak jelas sama sekali.

"Oh Sehun… keluar kau!" terdengar sebuah suara, Disusul dengan beberapa langkah kaki yang mendekat.

Rupanya panggilan itu cukup membuat bising, Luhan pun tampak bangun untuk melihat. Ini memang aneh, biasanya Luhan jarang sekali terganggu oleh suara-suara seperti ini tapi hari ini… dia terbangun hanya karena panggilan yang bukan miliknya.

"Oh! Siapa…" sahutnya bingung saat mendapati ada seseorang tidur di sebelahnya.

"Oh Sehun— Aku tahu kau disini! Keluarlah…"

"Sstt—" Lelaki itu menyandarkan wajah Luhan agar kembali menyandarkan wajahnya ke meja. Lalu tangannya mengambil buku yang letaknya tak jauh dari mereka. Dia menggunakan buku itu untuk menutupi kedua wajah mereka agar tak bisa dikenali.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Omo!" Seseorang baru saja datang dan mendapati kedua mahkluk yang terlihat sedang berciuman di balik buku yang menutupi wajah mereka. Dia pun memasang wajah kaget sambil menjauh dari mereka karena takut mengganggu.

"Jangan kesana… siswa sekarang tak punya malu melakukannya di tempat umum. Ahh, aku mau muntah—" kata seseorang sambil berlalu pergi.

Sepeninggal mereka pergi. Kedua pasang mahkluk yang masih terhimpit kondisi tak mengenakan itu pun segera mengakhiri adegan yang membuat tubuh mereka terasa gerah.

"Arghh, panasnya—" Lelaki itu pun beranjak berdiri. Luhan memandanginya dengan mata kecilnya penuh tanya.

" _Ya!_ Kau mau pergi?" Luhan sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya sambil terus memandanginya yang masih tak sadar akan kesalahannya.

"Ahh! Untuk yang tadi kumohon jangan salah paham. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Jadi…"

"Apa kau bisa disebut lelaki? Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu apa kesalahanmu? Apa tak ada sepatah kata yang ingin kau ucapkan padaku?" ucap Luhan dengan kesal. Luhan melangkah mendekati Sehun. Sehun pun melangkah mundur. Dia tak mengindahkan apa yang Luhan katakan. Ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan saat gadis itu berteriak padanya. Baginya, cara dia marah dengan wajah imutnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Sehun pun tertarik memandangi Luhan sedikit lebih lama. Memperhatikan setiap lekukan wajahnya yang tergambar cantik. Menatap hangat ke dalam matanya yang berbinar, lalu ke hidung mungilnya dan terakhir bibirnya yang kemerahan. Sehun nampak tersenyum tipis.

"Inikah yang membuatmu marah?" tanyanya masih didalam hati. Sehun melangkah maju untuk mendekati Luhan kembali. Luhan memasang wajah bingung, kenapa Sehun melakukan hal yang berkebalikan dengannya. Tubuh Sehun membuat Luhan terpojok. Kini, Luhan telah sampai di perbatasan ruang, dinding telah menahannya untuk berhenti. Tapi, Sehun masih tetap mendekati wajah Luhan yang cukup menarik baginya.

Bibir itu telah mengarah lebih dekat ke arahnya, membuat Luhan tak bisa berkutik dengan apa yang akan Sehun lakukan padanya. Luhan pun hanya bisa menutup matanya rapat-rapat seolah menyerah dengan nasib bibirnya sesaat lagi. Dia terlihat tidak nyaman dengan posisi itu. Panas. Dia mulai merasakan naiknya suhu panas di ruangan ber-AC itu. Tubuh mereka sudah semakin dekat, bibir Sehun mulai mengambil langkah untuk mendekati bibir mungil milik Luhan. Ia bisa mendengar detakan jantung milik keduanya yang memacu saling bergantian. Kedua tangan Luhan mulai menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak berdempet, tapi tangannya malah menyentuh bagian dadanya yang bidang.

"Bagaimana ini…" Luhan menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat dengan mimik ketakutan yang masih jelas terlihat.

 _Ckrekk.._

Keduanya terkejut dan menoleh ke sumber suara yang merupakan bunyi kamera. Luhan menampar pipi Sehun sedikit keras ketika wajahnya sedikit menjauh. Mungkin tamparan itu belum seberapa, tapi setidaknya hal itu mampu membuatnya sadar.

"Ke-kenapa kau… Aarghh!" Sehun memegangi pipinya yang mulai memerah. Sedangkan Luhan masih dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Dasar mesum!" Luhan meninggalkan Sehun dengan kesalnya. Gadis itu berjalan cepat meninggalkan perpustakaan. Dan apa yang ia dapat ketika sampai di ganggang pintu masuk. Dua orang sedang menertawakan fotonya dengan Sehun.

" _Yakk!_ Jangan lari—" Luhan menamati betul nama dari dua orang tadi. Untungnya penglihatannya sangat tajam. Meski tulisan sekecil semut dengan jarak kurang lebih seratus meter, Luhan bisa dengan cepat membaca tulisan itu dan mengingat dengan tepat namanya.

"Kai Wu… Chanyeol Wu ..." katanya pelan. Ia bergerak cepat kembali kearah perpustakaan untuk pergi ke ruang guru. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada dua nama yang siap untuk dihabisinya. Dengan kata lain, sebagai mangsa baru untuk siap dikulitinya sampai ke tulang.

"3-3" Ruang kelas sudah ia dapatkan, hanya strategi untuk menangkap mangsanya agar tepat sasaran.

 _Ddrrtt…_

Luhan tersenyum senang saat melihat siapa yang menelfonnya ketika itu.

"Lay! tunggu aku, aku akan kesana." Seusai menerima telefon darinya, Luhan berlari secepat yang ia bisa untuk menemui sahabat yang sudah lama tak ia temui karena kesibukannya.

Di tempat lain yang tak kalah tenangnya dengan perpustakaan, Luhan berjalan manja menuju Lay yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Uri-Lay…" soraknya sedikit senang, namun wajahnya tetap tak bersemangat. Seperti biasanya, ia akan memeluk Lay dengan manja saat ia sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik atau saat ia benar-benar merindukan sosoknya.

"Apa ada yang terjadi?" Lay terkejut saat melihat Luhan langsung pergi memeluknya sambil merengek seperti anak kecil. Luhan tau Lay itu orangnya sangat mandiri dan pekerja keras jadi ia pasti bisa kuat saat menerima sedikit cobaan yang menimpanya. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang mengalami _brokenhome,_ karena kedua orang tuanya sebentar lagi akan bercerai. Bulan depan sidang perceraiannya dan ia harus memilih untuk ikut papanya ke China atau tetap di Korea bersama ibunya. Ia tidak yakin bisa kuat menghadapi masalahnya sendiri, karena itu ia butuh sosok seperti Lay. Lay sudah kenal baik dengan kedua orang tua Luhan, karena mereka sering membantu Lay dalam hal keuangan dan sudah menganggap Lay sebagai anak sendiri di keluarga Luhan. Karena itu Luhan selalu nyaman jika bersama Lay, dia sudah seperti sosok kakak untuknya.

"Kau sudah memilih?" Luhan menggeleng. Matanya menatap kosong kearah hamparan langit yang sekilas memberi kesan menenangkan untuknya. Lay memberikan bahunya untuk Luhan baringkan agar ia bisa sedikit enteng.

"Jika aku kakakmu dan aku juga disuruh memilih, aku akan memilih untuk hidup sendiri dan mengajakmu tinggal bersamaku. Sayangnya, aku hanya teman. Bagaimana ini…" Saat mendengar pengandaian Lay, Luhan seperti mendapat ide cemerlang.

"Kalau begitu mari kita lakukan! Papa Hanbin akan menyetujuinya karena sudah menganggapmu sebagai kakakku. Mama Jeonghan juga pasti akan terima-terima saja asal masih di Korea. Benarkan?" Lay sedikit khawatir dengan jalan pikiran Luhan yang terkesan berani. Bagaimanapun juga istilah 'mengganggap' berarti mengandung kalimat tidak sebenarnya, bukan berarti dipaksa harus menjadi kenyataan.

"Oppa… Mari kita tinggal bersama? Jujur, aku jauh lebih suka saat bersamamu… Andai kau terlahir sebagai kakakku." Luhan menundukkan kepalanya dengan sedih. Kenapa dia harus dilahirkan menjadi anak tunggal dan harus mengalami perceraian keluarga. Parahnya, ia harus memilih diantara papa atau ibunya. Keduanya amat disayangi Luhan, terlebih lagi mereka sudah memenuhi apa yang selalu Luhan inginkan. Bagaimana bisa dia memilih antara keduanya.

"Ya ampun… otakmu ini isinya apa sih? Kenapa pikiranmu jadi tidak waras. Jika kau tinggal denganku, lalu apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang. Aku tidak yakin Papa Hanbin bisa menyerahkanmu kepadaku dengan mudah, bagaimanapun juga aku tetap orang asing bagi kalian. Dan ingat, aku tetaplah laki-laki!" Ucap Lay sambil mengacak-acak rambut halus Luhan yang bewarna hitam.

"Hei, aku tidak pernah menganggapmu laki-laki. Tak sedikitpun! Oppa, yayaya... tinggalah denganku. Aku bisa membeli Apartment untuk kita." Entah apa yang membuatnya bisa berani berpikiran seperti itu, Luhan hanya berpikir jika ia merasa lebih baik jika bersama Lay. Hanya itu. Karena Lay membuatnya selalu tenang dan nyaman. Perasaan yang amat ia sukai.

"Kita pikirkan saja nanti ya, ayo kembali ke kelas!" Luhan pun dengan malas bergerak kembali ke kelas. Tapi tangan Lay membantunya untuk beranjak. Kemudian Luhan menggandeng tangan Lay dan berjalan bersama ke kelas.

.

.

.

Di depan sebuah rumah mewah, dengan bangunan yang menjulang tinggi bak istana. Berjejerlah deretan mobil _sport_ keluaran terbaru di luar. Sisi paling kanan bewarna hitam elegan, yang tengah bewarna putih dan paling kiri bewarna merah. Sudah bisa ditebak itu milik siapa saja. Tiga orang yang cukup populer di sekolah. Kepopuleran yang mereka dapat karena suka berkencan kesana-kemari, suka _clubbing_ dan banyak yang menyebutnya _gangster_ sekolah. Guru-guru pun tak berani melawan karena orang tua mereka memegang pengaruh besar untuk sekolah.

Chanyeol dan Kai berasal dari keturunan Korea dan Amerika. Ibunya bernama Kim Suho dan ayahnya yang keturunan Kanada itu bernama Kris Wu. Kedua orang tuanya merupakan professor yang sudah memiliki nama di beberapa kampus besar di Korea. Seharusnya, anak mereka juga mewarisi beberapa persen kecerdasan mereka tapi nyatanya tidak sama sekali. Malah berkebalikan seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Oh Sehun, kedua orang tuanya ada di Jepang dan jarang sekali pulang ke Korea. Tiap bulan ia dikirimi uang untuk biaya keperluan sehari-hari. Sehun tinggal di Apartment yang biasa ditinggali para aktor, model dan artis terkenal. Apartment itu berada di daerah _gangnam-gu_ yang menjadi pusat belanja terbesar di Korea. Sehun pernah terlibat dengan suatu gangster terbesar di Seoul. Namun, ia memutuskan untuk keluar karena saat itu Sehun pernah hampir mati karena dikeroyok. Beruntung, Chanyeol dan Kai menyelamatkannya _._ Sejak saat itulah, Sehun berteman dengan Chanyeol dan Kai. Sehun sampai selalu menuruti apapun apa yang mereka mau. Tapi, keadaan mulai berubah sejak beberapa hari ini.

Termasuk kejadian tadi, Sebelum Sehun datang ke perpustakaan. Chanyeol dan Kai mengenalkannya pada seorang gadis cantik yang usianya lebih tua darinya 3 tahun. Tapi, Sehun sudah lelah bermain dengan wanita-wanita itu. Dia bosan dan sudah malas untuk pergi ke tempat seperti club malam. Tapi, Chanyeol dan Kai memaksanya untuk menerima ajakan kencan butanya. Jika Sehun tidak mau, maka kartu as yang di pegang mereka berdua bisa ia sebarkan dengan mudah. Jika itu tersebar, maka dipastikan dia tidak akan tenang bersekolah disini. Satu masalah belum selesai dan Sehun membuat masalah yang lain.

Foto yang mereka ambil tadi siang saat bersama Luhan di perpustakaan, dijadikan sebagai kartu as lain untuk membuat Sehun berada di pihak mereka. Tujuan Sehun datang kemari dan berlutut di depan mereka adalah agar foto itu bisa dihapus sehingga tak membuat korban lain bertambah. Sehun hanya tidak mau melibatkan orang lain atas kesalahannya.

"Bermainlah dengannya, setelah itu putuskan dia! Bagaimana?" Kai memang tidak punya hati. Hobinya adalah berkencan lalu putus. Jika ia bosan, maka dia akan mencari yang lain. Yang ia lakukan sudah seperti daur hidup yang terus menerus terjadi.

"Kau mau? Waktunya sebulan dari sekarang. Akan kupastikan hidupmu tenang jika kau menurut pada kami." Chanyeol ikut bersuara dan membuat Sehun terlihat berpikir berat.

"Akan kulakukan…"

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya,

Terik matahari siang tak membuatnya beralih dari tempat itu sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dengan bahu tegapnya duduk di atas sebuah bangku panjang sambil memeluk lututnya. Suasana atap sekolah yang tenang membuatnya bisa leluasa berpikir. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang berhembus dengan lembut membuat beberapa helaian rambut kecokelatannya menari pelan. Dalam lamunanya, pria dengan lekukan wajah yang hampir sempurna itu terlihat serius menatap satu titik di depannya. Seperti ada sesuatu yang harus ia putuskan.

"Sehun- _ssi_! Kau disini rupanya… Guru menyuruhmu pergi ke ruangannya, sekarang!" Sebuah suara muncul dari pangkal pintu yang menghubungkan antara sekolah dan bagian atap. Suaranya terdengar melengking namun bisa memberikan sensasi manis saat mendengarnya.

"-" Lelaki tampan bermarga Oh itu bersikap acuh pada orang yang sedang mengajaknya bicara. Karena merasa kesal ucapannya tak di dengar sama sekali, gadis berambut hitam nan cantik itu pergi mendekatinya. Sesampainya tepat di sebelah Sehun, dia mulai mengulangi apa yang ia ucapkan. Dengan nada yang cukup keras dan jelas. Ia mengulanginya sekali lagi. Tapi, ia tidak juga menoleh.

"Eii- Tuan Oh!" sebuah jari mungil menyentuh pelan bahu kekar Sehun. Dia menunjuk-nunjuk pelan di bahunya berharap lelaki itu akan menoleh. Tapi, dia seperti berbicara pada patung. Tak ada respon darinya sejak tadi.

Gadis itu berniat berbalik badan dan tak memperdulikannya lagi. Namun, saat ia akan melakukannya sebuah tangan mencekamnya dengan kuat. Ia sampai ingin berteriak karena kesakitan, tapi lebih dulu kelima jari Sehun membungkam mulut Luhan. Perlahan Sehun membawanya ke bagian sudut atap. Tempat itu terbilang cukup kecil dan sempit. Jika dari arah pintu masuk, tempat itu tidak akan terlihat sama sekali.

Sehun terus memandang orang di depannya dengan mata hitamnya dan berjalan pelan ke tempat terpencil itu. Sesampainya disana, jari manis Sehun mulai ia lepas. Luhan bersandar di sebuah tembok dan Sehun berada tepat di depannya. Jarak mereka cukup dekat berkisar sepuluh _centimeter_.

"Tuan Oh! Apa kau mulai bosan dengan mainanmu? Carilah yang lain, aku tidak punya waktu untuk berurusan lagi denganmu." Luhan mulai melangkah untuk pergi. Sejak kejadian kemarin dia memang sudah malas bertatap muka dengan Sehun. Apalagi harus ikut bermain dengannya.

Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan kembali di depannya. Sehun masih menatapnya dengan serius, lalu sebuah ungkapan muncul dari mulutnya.

"Jadilah pacarku…" Luhan tak bisa menjawab pernyataan dari mulut Sehun yang tiba-tiba membuat jantungnya berdebar cepat.

"Jika kau mau foto itu tidak tersebar, berpacaranlah denganku!" Ucapnya yang terdengar meyakinkan. Tapi cara mereka berbicara ini sungguh tak lazim untuk dilihat. Jarak kedua wajah mereka yang begitu dekat dan napas yang sedari tadi saling mereka cium bersama membuat tak satupun dari mereka bergerak mundur. Aroma parfum khas milik Sehun yang wangi tercium hingga bagian terdalam rongga hidung Luhan membuatnya sesak tapi juga menyegarkan.

Perlahan, adegan yang tadinya terlihat sama berubah dengan pergerakan pelan dari mulut Sehun yang seakan ingin mencium gadis yang baru saja ia nyatakan cinta.

Semakin dekat, Luhan ikut memejamkan matanya. Ia membiarkan bibir Sehun berhasil menyentuh bibir tipisnya yang kemerahan. Merasakan dengan nyaman saat lelaki itu mengecupnya. Tangan kanan Sehun yang tadinya menyangga tembok kini ia turunkan dan melingkarkannya ke leher Luhan agar bisa leluasa menciumnya. Luhan memang lebih pendek dari Sehun karena itu ia harus berjinjit untuk mencapai bibir Sehun. Tanpa penolakan, Luhan ikut terhanyut dalam sensasi balutan bibir Sehun yang melumatinya sampai ke dalam. Meningkatkan nafsu mereka hingga titik klimaks. Adegan itu terus berulang. Sehun benar-benar menikmati ciumannya dengan Luhan untuk pertama kalinya. Begitu juga Luhan yang merasa jika Sehun adalah pencium terhebat. Yang berhasil membuatnya lupa tentang identitas Sehun sebenarnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keduanya berhenti. Luhan menatap Sehun yang juga memandanginya dari jarak yang sama. Ia melihat ke dalam kedua matanya yang cantik.

"Sehun- _ssi_ …" mata Luhan mulai berbinar bening ingin menangis. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia begitu mudahnya melakukan adegan itu dengan Sehun, bersama lelaki yang sempat ia sebut brengsek.

"Iyaa?" jawabnya pelan.

"K-ke-na-pa?" Luhan berteriak cukup kencang. Air matanya kini bukan hanya sebuah buliran bening. Namun, telah menetes dengan deras menjatuhi pipinya.

Dia kemudian memeluk gadis yang belum menjawab pengakuannya, barusan. Pelukan itu terasa sangat hangat dan menambah kegerahan di saat cuaca musim panas yang panjang. Bahkan semilir angin yang tadi sempat berhembus, kini hilang entah kemana.

Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa untuk pernyataan yang Sehun berikan untuknya. Jari lembut Sehun kemudian menyentuh bagian pipi Luhan untuk menghapus air matanya. Sikap yang ia tunjukkan pada Luhan kini seolah menutupi semua pandangan buruk tentangnya selama ini.

"Jangan tinggal dengan Lay! Kau bisa tinggal denganku jika kau tidak ingin pergi mengikuti kedua orang tuamu." Luhan terkejut, darimana ia tahu tentang semua masalah yang ia hadapi. Sejenak, Luhan memandang dimana ia berdiri sekarang. Jangan-jangan saat ia dan Lay berada disini, Sehun juga sedang disini.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku?" Luhan mulai meninggikan suaranya tapi dalam balutan suara serak khas tangisnya.

"Luhan- _ssi_ … Aku… menyukaimu." Luhan menggeleng dan tidak ingin mempercayai apapun yang dikatakan Sehun. Dia memilih untuk meninggalkan Sehun sambil terus menangis. Sambil tangannya membungkam rapat mulutnya.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 20.55**

Luhan berniat mengunjungi tempat Lay bekerja. Otaknya hampir meledak jika ia berdiam diri di rumah yang membuatnya penat. Ditambah lagi masalahnya dengan Sehun yang terus sudah berdiri di depan pintu Café dan mengintip sejenak. Matanya mencari ke seluruh bagian dan tak mendapati Lay dimanapun. Entah di kasir, meja pelanggan atau di tempat pembuangan sampah. Ia tak ada disana. Luhan pun memilih untuk menghubungi sahabatnya. Tapi, nomornya diluar jangkauan. Gadis itupun sedih dan perasaannya bertambah kacau. Ia berharap Lay bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik untuknya kali ini, tapi ia kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Sambil menikmati malam, Luhan berjalan sedih di sekitar jalanan Sungai Han. Pemandangan langit yang gelap dengan sedikit bintang membuat gadis itu sejenak merasakan sebuah kebebasan. Melihat orang-orang melakukan aktivitas malam disini dengan orang yang mereka sayangi, sejenak membuatnya iri. Gadis itu sedikit kecewa dengan kenyataan yang berbeda tak seperti harapannya.

"Argh, Lay! Aku membutuhkanmu…" teriaknya cukup kencang. Luhan duduk di tangga dekat sungai. Ia melempar bebatuan kecil yang ada di sekelilingnya ke sungai. Membuang seluruh kekesalan yang ia rasakan bertubi-tubi.

Kondisi rumah yang berantakan. Pertengkaran yang selalu terjadi tiap malam. Sahabat yang tidak ada bersamanya ketika ia benar-benar membutuhkannya. Dan ia seperti merasa sendiri di dunia seluas ini. Banyak manusia yang hidup dan merasakan yang namanya kebahagian dengan orang-orang tersayang. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku baginya, hidupnya selalu kosong dan hampa. Itulah yang dirasakan Luhan.

 _Tting!_

Sebuah pesan muncul di layar ponselnya sebagai _notification_ baru. Oh Sehun mengiriminya pesan lewat _kakaotalk_. Luhan sedikit terkejut darimana Sehun mendapat akun miliknya.

 _ **Oh Sehun : Lihatlah ke belakang jika kau merasa kesepian^^**_

Luhan terlihat ragu-ragu menoleh ke belakang. Apa benar dia ada di belakangnya sejak tadi? Tidak mungkin. Seseorang seperti Oh Sehun tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu. Dan ternyata benar, yang Luhan lihat hanyalah beberapa orang yang melakukan kesibukannya masing-masing. Dia tak mendapati Sehun dimanapun. Dalam hati ia mengumpat kesal, kenapa harus mempercayai orang sepertinya.

"Kau mencariku?"sebuah suara muncul ketika Luhan kembali ke depan. Dia terkejut Sehun sudah berjongkok di depannya sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya untuk Luhan seorang.

"Ehm, tidak! Pergilah, aku ingin sendiri."

"Bohong! Buktinya tadi kau menoleh saat kusuruh"

"Aku ingin tahu apa kau bisa dipercaya atau tidak." Sehun mengubah posisinya dan duduk di samping Luhan. Dia membelikannya minuman untuk penghilang dahaga. Sehun sudah mengikuti Luhan sejak mencari Lay di café sampai kesini. Jadi dia tahu betapa lelahnya berjalan sampai kesini.

" _Bubble Tea_ -" Luhan tiba-tiba bersorak saat tahu Sehun membawakannya _bubble tea_ yang menjadi minuman favoritnya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Luhan penasaran. Jarang sekali ada laki-laki yang menyukai _bubble tea_. Biasanya mereka lebih suka membeli kopi atau soda.

"Sangat! Woah, apa ini… sepertinya takdir sudah menyatukan kita untuk bersama." Sehun tertawa tak percaya, ia sampai menyenggol bahu kecil Luhan bermaksud menggodanya. Tapi wajah Luhan menunjukkan yang lain.

"Berhentilah berbicara!" Luhan kembali bertingkah dingin.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Jadi?" Sehun melihat Luhan bersiap menagih jawaban atas pernyataanya tadi siang.

"Jadi apanya?"

"Jadilah…"

"Ah! Aku lupa! Sehun- _ssi_ maaf, aku harus pulang!" Sehun masih terus berusaha berbicara dengannya tapi Luhan sudah pergi. Dia bahkan tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Sehun yang masih terdengar menggantung.

.

.

.

 **Pukul 21.43**

Kaki mereka berjalan bersama dengan jarak yang tak cukup jauh. Luhan sudah tau jika Sehun sedari tadi mengikutinya, tapi ia tetap tak peduli dengannya. Ia tetap berjalan dengan santainya tanpa menoleh kebelakang, menganggap Sehun bukanlah hal yang harus ia pedulikan.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Luhan masih mendengar langkah kaki sepatunya. Tapi, selepasnya keluar dari area kompleks, kini Luhan tak mendapati diri Sehun yang sejak tadi selalu mengikutinya. Bahkan bayangan tinggi tubuhnya kini menghilang entah kemana. Perasaan Luhan mulai tidak sekali kembali ke area kompleks dan memastikan satu hal, Apa Sehun sudah tidak mengikutinya atau memang ada sesutu yang terjadi?

"Azz! Haruskah ..." Luhan berpikir ulang saat ingin kembali ke area kompleks. Langkah kakiknya berkali-kali hanya maju, lalu mundur. lalu kembali maju lagi dan ia berhenti.

"Baiklah! Hanya sampai belokan pertama." Akhirnya Luhan mengikuti kata hatinya untuk mencari Sehun. Namun, sesampainya di persimpangan jalan Luhan menyaksikan sesuatu yang membuat tangannya mengepal kuat.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER** **2** **–** Bang! Bang!

 _Srrett-_

Seseorang menarik tubuh Luhan mencegahnya untuk mendekati Sehun. Ia menyeret ke bagian yang tak terjangkau oleh mata. Gelap. Sempit. Sekapan tangan itu membuat mulut Luhan mengoyak kasar. Dia mencoba untuk berteriak dan melepaskan sekapan itu.

"Akhhh!" Gigitan kecil ia tujukan untuk orang di depannya. Wajah yang samar terlihat. Tapi wangi parfumnya masih bisa ia cium sangat jelas.

"Siapa kau?"

"Jangan kemana-mana. Tetap disini!"

"Uh? T-Tapi…" Ia berlalu begitu saja tanpa mau mendengar ucapannya. Yang jelas dia bukan Sehun. Sebenarnya, tadi Luhan ingin menyelamatkan Sehun dari sekumpulan orang yang sudah lebih dulu memukulinya. Tapi, ia berakhir di tempat menakutkan ini.

Tangannya bersusah payah mengambil ponsel di dalam _slingbag_ miliknya. Namun, entah kenapa ponselnya tak kunjung ia dapat. Emosinya memuncak dan rasanya ingin menangis kesal saat itu. Takut. Bingung. Kacau. Seluruh kekesalannya entah kenapa memuncak di saat segenting ini.

"Oh, ya ampun… ayolah…" Dapat. Ia berhasil menemukannya meski harus mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya. Ia harus berperang dengan kegelapan untuk menemukannya. _Liptint_ , bedak, dompet, dan headshet berserakan tak karuan di tanah kasar. Gadis itu tersungkur menyedihkan sambil menyalakan ponselnya. Memanggil seseorang yang bisa ia hubungi. Tentu saja, ia berharap Lay akan menjawab panggilannya.

"Halo-" terdengar suara lembut di ujung telefon. Luhan tersenyum di tengah ketakutannya. Perasaan kalutnya sedikit hilang hanya karena mendengar suara Lay yang selalu membuatnya tenang.

.

.

.

.

"Ambil ini…." Kai melempar beberapa lembar uang tepat di depan seseorang yang berpakaian serba hitam. Ia manatap tajam Kai. Kai baru saja datang di tengah perkelahian yang mulai sedikit tenang. Ikut bergabung dengan saudara kandungnya dan teman sepermainanya yang telah terbujur lemah di sisi jalan.

"Bukankah ini yang kau mau? Ambilah dan jangan pernah ganggu kami lagi!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan tatapan kemenangan, merasa berhasil menyuap kelemahan mereka. Alasan apa lagi yang bisa membuat mereka menghakimi orang tak bersalah jika bukan karena uang.

"Kau pikir aku pengemis? Ambil kembali uang kotormu itu. Aku sama sekali tak membutuhkannya."

"Apa?!" Chanyeol menghalangi Kai yang akan melayangkan pukulan di wajahnya. Ucapan kasarnya itu langsung membuatnya bertindak. Kata-kata sensitif yang sering dijadikan umpan untuk menarik emosi seorang Kai.

"Apa maumu, brengsek? Kau memukulnya tanpa alasan? Oh, kau benar-benar mengagumkan. Kau pikir kami percaya lalu pergi begitu saja?"

" _Ya_ , Berikan padanya." Seseorang yang berada di pihaknya memberikan selembar foto ukuran 3R. Chanyeol dan Kai membulatkan matanya dan saling menatap tak percaya. Kemudian ia menatap Sehun yang sudah berlumuran darah di sebagian wajahnya. Menyedihkan.

"Aku dengar dia satu sekolah dengan kalian. Ahh, apa bisa kita sebut takdir? Perempuan secantik dia akan menjadi tunanganku dan dia satu sekolah dengan bajingan kecil seperti kalian. Woah! Aku sangat tersentuh."

"Hentikan!" Sehun mencoba berdiri dan mengatakan sesuatu kepada mereka. Chanyeol membantunya berdiri dan memegangi tangannya agar bisa berdiri.

" _Sunbae-nim!_ Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Kau bisa percaya padaku. Maafkan sikap teman-temanku." Ucap Sehun setengah sadar. Orang yang dipanggilnya _sunbae_ tersenyum puas saat setelah Sehun menuruti apa yang tadi ia ucapkan.

"Ohh, mengapa kau jadi penurut? Hmm, baiklah. Aku akan percaya padamu." Sehun terdiam. Chanyeol dan Kai masih bingung tentang keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ancaman apalagi yang ia katakan hingga membuat Sehun bertekuk lutut dengan mudahnya.

"Bawalah teman kesayanganmu ke rumah sakit. Aku pergi!" Dia pergi menyisakan emosi yang semakin membara saat tatapan mata cantiknya menatap remeh kepada Chanyeol dan Kai. Setelah itu, Chanyeol dan Kai membawa Sehun ke apartment miliknya. Rumah sakit bukan tempat yang tepat untuk Sehun.

Kejadian seperti ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi, Sehun sering mendapat pukulan tanpa alasan seperti ini. Itu mereka lakukan aih-alih karena kesalahan yang Sehun lakukan tanpa sadar. Atau karena uang. Chanyeol dan Kai berkali-kali mengingatkan Sehun agar tidak berurusan lagi dengan mereka tapi rupanya Sehun tak pernah mendengarkan ucapan mereka dengan baik.

 **Pukul 22.40**

Sehun terbaring lemah di atas ranjang ukuran _king-size_. Chanyeol sedang berkutat lembut di dapur. Kai membantunya membalut luka Sehun yang sangat parah. Tak satupun dari mereka memulai pembicaraan. Masing-masing dari mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tanpa mau merusak keheningan yang sudah terjadi.

Sehun yang sedang memejamkan matanya tiba-tiba membuka mata dan mengatakan suatu hal tentang kesepakatan yang telah mereka sepakati.

"Aku… Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Apa?" balas Kai sedikit membentak. Ia tetap membasuh lukanya dengan handuk yang baru saja ia rendam dalam air hangat.

"Aku tidak bisa mengikuti kemauanmu untuk bermain dengan Luhan. Aku juga tidak mau kalau foto itu disebarkan. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan melakukan hal lain."

"Sehun- _ah!_ " Kai membuang napasnya perlahan. Menaruh handuk yang telah penuh dengan darah dan membilasnya dengan air hangat baru.

"Kau anggap kami apa selama ini?"

"Eum?" Sehun terdiam. Dia berpikir sangat serius saat itu. Kai hanya melihatnya, menunggu jawaban Sehun.

"Sejak hari itu…"

 _2 tahun yang lalu_ ,

Malam musim dingin ketiga, beberapa hari sebelum hari natal datang. Malam paling bersejarah dalam kehidupan seorang anak berumur 16 tahun. Saat itu, dia tidak tahu jika dirinya masuk ke dalam siklus balas dendam yang bertahun-tahun terjadi di antara kedua orang tua mereka. Dalam arti lain, mereka adalah korban dari kemunafikan orang dewasa. Hasrat akan uang dan menjadi penguasa.

Oh Sehun merupakan putra tunggal dari keluarga Oh. Dia akan menjadi penerus perusahaan ayahnya yang sudah mendapat perhatian besar di pasar Asia.

Disisi lain, Lee Taeyong juga merupakan putra tunggal dari keluarga Lee. Perusahaan besar yang menduduki peringkat kedua setelah perusahaan keluarga Oh.

Kedua status itulah yang membuat kedua anak polos itu bersaing sejak kecil. Di sekolah mereka bersaing mendapat peringkat. Namun lagi-lagi Sehun selalu menduduki peringkat pertama di sekolahnya. Hal itu membuat Taeyong kesal, dia selalu dimarahi habis-habisan setelah pengumuman hasil ranking. Pertanyaan yang masih sama. Kau tidak diciptakan untuk menjadi nomor 2, kenapa?

Selama kurang lebih 15 tahun mereka selalu bersama dan tumbuh bersama dengan persaingan. Saat memasuki SMA, Sehun berhasil diterima di sekolah tinggi terbaik di Seoul. Namun, Keluarga lee memutuskan jika Taeyong harus _homeschooling_. Alasannya masih sama, karena Taeyong selalu tak bisa mengalahkan Sehun.

Pertemuan mereka terjadi kembali setelah setahun berpisah, saat itu keduanya menginjak usia yang lebih besar yaitu 16 tahun. Namun, aroma persaingan masih terasa diantara keduanya.

Membuat Sehun menjadi anak nakal adalah rencana Taeyong untuk bisa mengalahkannya. Menghasutnya ikut ke dalam sebuah perkumpulan yang tak jelas aktifitasnya, membujuknya untuk mencoba yang namanya rokok, meminum alkohol, hingga membuat Sehun terlalu jatuh cinta dengan yang namanya kebebasan.

Ia mulai tidak peduli dengan sekolahnya, tak pernah belajar, peringkatnya selalu nomor 3 dari bawah, kerjanya tidur di kelas, berkencan dengan yang namanya _club_ malam dan semua itu berhasil membuat Sehun berubah.

Parahnya lagi, sejak Sehun memasuki sekolah menengah atas, kedua orangtuanya membiarkannya tinggal sendiri di Korea. Perusahaan keluarga Oh memang sedang giat-giatnya menarik hati _investor_ Eropa untuk mau bekerja sama dengannya. Tapi, keputusan besar itu malah membuat Sehun teracuni oleh rencana jahat seorang Lee Taeyong. Dan bodohnya lagi, Sehun tak pernah sadar akan hal itu.

Sampai dimana Sehun mengalami titik kemarahannya karena merasa uangnya selalu dikuras oleh teman-temannya. Mungkin tidak bisa disebut teman, mereka orang suruhan Taeyong. Tentu saja mereka hanya memanfaatkan Sehun dan mendapat keuntungan dari keduanya.

Hari itu, Sehun menolak untuk memberikan uang 10 juta kepada mereka. Sehun yang dalam kondisi mabuk berat terus menolak habis-habisan. Orang-orang itu memukulinya sampai Sehun mau memberikan uangnya. Darah sudah mengucur deras di bagian pelipis serta samping bibirnya. Tapi Sehun tak bisa membalas pukulannya karena ia sedang mabuk.

Brrakk… Sehun terbuang jauh menabrak tong besar yang berdiri bebas di pinggiran. Orang-orang itu gila. Mereka memukuli orang mabuk dan hampir membuatnya mati.

" _Ya_! Stop!" Sehun terbaring menahan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Seseorang datang. Ia memberikan sejumlah uang yang ia inginkan. Mengancamnya untuk tidak mengganggunya lagi.

"Pergilah!" Sehun mencoba membuka matanya perlahan. Bayangannya terlihat samar namun Sehun bisa mengenalinya. Orang yang telah bersamanya dalam waktu yang lama sekaligus menjadi saingannya dimanapun ia berada.

Lee Taeyong.

"…. Sebenarnya orang yang memukuliku bukan dia. Dia datang menyelamatkanku lebih dulu sebelum kalian datang. Aku ingin menjelaskannya hari itu tapi aku tak sanggup untuk mengatakannya langsung."

"Taeyong?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Lalu?" sahut Chanyeol yang baru saja masuk membawakan semangkuk bubur hangat untuk Sehun.

"Aku takut. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku merasa sangat menyedihkan. Orang yang seharusnya menjadi _rival_ malah menyelamatkanku disaat kondisiku benar-benar buruk. Karena ketakutanku, aku bersembunyi di belakang kalian. Aku tak sanggup untuk bersaing lagi dengannya. Dia jauh lebih terhormat."

"Karena itu kau memanggilnya _sunbae_? Menuruti apapun kemauannya seperti yang kau lakukan pada kami? Termasuk jika itu menyakiti dirimu?" Sehun diam. Menahan tangisnya yang mulai memenuhi matanya.

"Sehun- _ah_ , kau pikir kami akan tega mengkhianatimu? Kami bukanlah orang seperti itu. Jangan samakan kami dengan Taeyong, kami memilih untuk menyelamatkanmu karena kau seorang teman yang seharusnya kita lindungi. Tapi ternyata kau hanya menganggap kami seorang yang menakutkan untukmu." Jelas Chanyeol dengan raut wajah seriusnya. Dia seperti seorang bapak yang sekarang sedang menasehati anak kesayangannya.

"Kartu as yang kami bicarakan… sebenarnya tidak ada. Aku bisa saja menempel poster, mengatakan jika kau mantan seorang gangster menakutkan di kota tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya. Lalu, foto itu… kami masih menyimpannya tapi kau pikir sekolah akan gempar melihat foto itu? Seorang pembuat masalah sepertimu? Aku yakin tidak akan berhasil."

"Apa? Jadi… kalian membohongiku?"

"Sehun- _ah_ , jangan terlalu serius jadi orang. Ingatlah kita masih 18 tahun, kita seharusnya bersenang-senang bukan? Lupakan Taeyong atau siapalah dia. Mulai saat ini, lakukan apapun yang kau sukai. Jangan memikirkan tentang siapapun. Pikirkan dirimu sendiri. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Chanyeol sudah berhasil menjadi seorang bapak bagi Sehun. Kai tersenyum terharu dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang sangat bijak.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kai. Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya dibalik luka di bibirnya.

"Tidak! Kenapa?"

"Ahh, lupakan. Ayo kita makan—" Sorak Kai mencairkan suasana yang menegang. Kai mengambil ponselnya, Chanyeol menghalanginya untuk melakukannya.

"Tidak untuk ayam! Aku sudah membuat makananmu di meja makan." Kai mengumpat kesal pada Chanyeol yang selalu tahu kebiasaannya memesan ayam malam hari.

"Baik, _abboji!_ " Ia sampai membungkuk pada Chanyeol. Membuatnya semakin ingin memukulnya dengan sendok yang sedang ia bawa sekarang.

.

.

.

.

Lay menemukan Luhan sedang menangis di sudut jalan yang sangat gelap. Gadis itu terlihat tidak baik dan wajahnya terlihat sangat ketakutan saat Lay datang. Sebagai seorang kakak, Lay langsung mendekapnya dan mengatakan untuk jangan takut karena dirinya sudah disini sekarang.

Lay turut menyesal karena selalu mengabaikan pesan dan telefon Luhan. Padahal disaat seperti itu, Luhan sangat membutuhkan bantuanya. Dan malam ini, merupakan salah satu dari akibat kesalahan yang ia lakukan.

Sesampainya di depan kediaman Luhan, Lay berdiri menghadap Luhan. Memberikan _slingbag_ milik Luhan dan menyuruhnya masuk.

" _Oppa_ , aku masuk dulu. Terima kasih." Lay menahan Luhan untuk masuk. Dia terlihat bingung bagaimana untuk mengatakannya.

"Tidak ada. Masuklah, besok kita bicara lagi." Luhan tersenyum pada Lay dan masuk menutup pintu pagarnya. Alasan lain dari kesibukkan Lay adalah dia sudah diterima untuk menjalani pelatihan di sebuah agensi musik terbesar di Korea. Dia tak sengaja mengikuti audisi dan diterima. Sudah seminggu ini dia melakukannya dan belum sempat ia katakan pada Luhan.

Hari ini? Melihat kondisi Luhan yang tidak baik, ia tidak bisa mengatakannya. Jadi, akan ia katakan lain kali, pikir Lay.

Luhan dengan wajah sembapnya masuk kedalam dan bingung dengan keadaan rumahnya yang setenang air. Sebelum ia berangkat, Mama Jeonghan dan Papa Hanbin masih bertengkar habis-habisan di kamar. Dan sekarang, keadaan berkebalikan.

Luhan duduk di kursi tamu lemas. Ia menoleh ke seluruh bagian rumahnya. Lalu tersenyum pahit. Berdiri dan berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Matanya tak sengaja mendapati sebuah tulisan di memo kecil.

-Besok ada hari spesial, pastikan kau tidak keluar rumah setelah pulang sekolah. Mama akan menjemputmu besok.-

"Aneh… sejak kapan dia akan meluangkan waktu ke sekolah. Apa dia tahu jalan ke sekolah? Hhh-" Luhan membuang memo kecil itu ke tempat sampah dan memilih untuk naik ke atas kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

Hari Jumat, tanggal 15 April 2016. Hari spesial yang dibicarakan Mama Jeonghan sungguh membuat kepala Luhan penat mendengarnya. Berulang kali ia mengingatkannya tanpa mau menjelaskan apa maksudnya. Papa Hanbin akan mengantarnya ke sekolah pagi ini dan Mama Jeonghan akan menjemputnya nanti. Apa ini? Hari spesial apa?

"Pa, apa sidang perceraian kalian hari ini?" tanya Luhan saat dalam perjalanan ke sekolah. Papa Hanbin menoleh ke samping, tempat dimana Luhan sedang gusar memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini. Jika memang hari ini, maka sudah jelas apa yang sedang mereka lakukan. Berusaha membuat kenangan indah untuk perpisahan.

"Sayang… bukan seperti itu. Kami memutuskan untuk melakukannya saat kau lulus nanti. Jadi jangan khawatirkan kami, fokus pada ujianmu. Mengerti?" Luhan menunduk sedih. Menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar lagi. Cukup semalam ia menghabiskan air matanya.

"Tidak bisakah kalian tetap bersama? Aku… tidak tahu harus bagaimana saat tanpa papa atau mama." Tangan Papa Hanbin mengelus lembut rambut Luhan. Meski hanya sebentar, dia merasa sedikit tenang. Setidaknya untuk sementara ini dia tidak perlu memutuskan pilihannya.

"Mama akan menjemputmu nanti. Sampai nanti sayang…" Mobil Papa Luhan melaju cepat dari tempat Luhan berdiri. Diujung gerbang sekolah sudah ada Lay yang menunggu Luhan. Memang itulah yang ia lakukan, setiap pagi dia akan menunggu Luhan di halte. Tapi kali ini Luhan menyuruh untuk menunggunya di gerbang sekolah.

"Hey, rusa…" Luhan menoleh. Ia mendapati Lay sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Kau gila?" Lay mengiyakan lalu tertawa. Luhan menggandeng Lay selama perjalanan mereka ke kelas.

" _Oppa_ , sepertinya nanti kita tidak bisa pulang bersama."

"Kenapa?"

"Benar. Aku juga tidak tahu ada apa dengan hari ini. Papa mengantarku dan Mama akan menjemputku. Aneh kan?"

"Aneh apanya… Justru itu menandakan jika hubungan mereka semakin membaik. Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan." Lay mengacak poni Luhan yang semakin panjang. Membuatnya berantakan.

"Assh- bukan seperti itu…"

"Lalu apa?"

"Akh, tidak tahu!" Luhan melepas genggaman tangannya dan berjalan cepat mendahului Lay. Bahkan dia sampai berlari. Lay merasa jika Luhan sedang PMS hari ini. Candaannya selalu dibuatnya serius dan dia mudah sekali marah. Sejak kemarin selalu sensitif, hal kecil selalu dibuat ribut. Untuk kali ini, Lay tak punya cara khusus untuk menghadapinya.

"Maaf…" Lay berdecak kesal, dia selalu begitu saat sedang marah. Menabrak orang. Itu karena dia hanya memikirkan emosinya selama berlari.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Lay datang dan bertanya pada Luhan.

"I-ya… Tapi…" Luhan melirik pada orang di depannya. Orang yang baru saja membantunya berdiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Orang yang ditabrak Luhan memberikan senyum memikatnya pagi itu. Luhan terus memandanginya dan langsung terpikat dengan wajah tampannya. Suara beratnya. Sentuhan tangannya.

"Mungkinkah… kau Xiu Luhan?"

"Em! Iya. Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Syukurlah, kita akan sering bertemu kalau begitu. Sampai nanti…" Wangi parfumnya tercium begitu segar saat melewatinya.

" _Oppa_ , kenapa ada orang setampan dia?" Lay melihat punggung orang barusan dan mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Seleramu sangat payah."

Pertemuan mereka benar-benar terjadi lagi. Luhan melihat sosoknya masuk ke dalam kelas dan diperkenalkan sebagai murid baru.

"Halo, aku Lee Taeyong. Kuharap kita bisa cepat akrab." Wajah baru yang membuat mata Luhan tak berkedip sedikitpun. Ia masih mengagumi sosok tampannya yang seperti kemustahilan menjadi kenyataan.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Lay menatap tajam pada Taeyong yang ingin merebut bangkunya. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin, tapi melihat bagaimana sukanya Luhan padanya dia merelakan bangkunya untuk Taeyong.

"Terima kasih." Luhan kini bisa dengan bebas melihat pahatan sempurna di wajahnya dari satu hal yang masih belum ia sadar. Lay kini berganti menjadi Taeyong. Dia bahkan tak mencari Lay yang kini pindah ke bangku belakang.

"Bisa kau tidak melihatku? Aku ingin fokus pada pelajaran."

Ddeng~

Luhan tertangkap basah karena terlalu dalam menikmati wajah tampannya. Kini ia hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua tangannya. Berbalik ke belakang dan memberi suatu kode pada Lay.

"Apa?" Begitu polosnya Lay, dia menjawab dengan suara keras disaat pelajaran sedang berlangsung. Itu semua karena Luhan mencoba untuk mengajaknya berkomunikasi.

"Lay, ada yang kau tanyakan?" _Saem_ kini berbalik kearah Lay. Dia menunggu pertanyaan Lay.

"Eum… _Saem_ , aku masih tidak mengerti. Bisa kau jelaskan lagi?" sahutnya sangat sopan diakhiri senyum kecil diakhir kalimat.

"Anak-anak… aku tahu matematika sangat sulit. Karena itu fokuslah pada apa yang aku sampaikan. Jangan memikirkan hal lain, mengerti!?"

"Iya!" Seru mereka bersamaan. Ini semua karena Lay yang mengacaukan keadaan kelas. Kelas dengan siswa berotak _superior_ tidak mungkin sulit untuk memahami materi. Ini semua hanya bentuk pengalihan Lay.

Kring~

"Mau makan bersama?"

"Luhan, kau bilang ingin yogurt… ayo kita beli." Lay menghampiri bangku Luhan. Luhan menatap kedua lelaki itu bergantian.

"Eum, aku harus ke kamar mandi…" Luhan berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan dua orang lelaki yang sama-sama mencari perhatian Luhan.

"Kau… Lay?" Lay mengangguk.

"Baru saja dia bilang ingin makan denganku. Jadi bisakah kau tidak mengganggunya?" Lay menatap tak percaya pada seseorang yang baru saja bertingkah manis di depan Luhan tapi menunjukan sikap berbeda saat berbicara dengannya.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku juga harus pergi. Tolong ingatkan dia, hari ini menunya penuh sayuran. Jangan sampai ia salah memilih makanan. Terima kasih." Taeyong mengangkat salah satu alisnya bingung.

"Kau siapa? Sepertinya kau sangat dekat dengan Luhan."

"Eum, dia sering memanggilku kakak. Tapi entahlah aku juga bingung. Taeyong- _ah_ sampai nanti."

Sepeninggal Lay pergi, Taeyong berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia menunggu Luhan di luar. Tapi ketika itu juga dia bertemu orang yang sangat nantikan sejak kamarin. Dua orang yang ia sebut bajingan kecil.

" _Ya_ —"

"Kau… Apa yang dilakukan seorang gangster di sekolah? Kau butuh uang hingga pergi ke sekolah?" Sahut Kai sambil menetertawakannya. Chanyeol sampai memukul-mukul bahu Kai karena terlalu lucu untuknya.

"Apa? Beraninya kalian…" pukulan pertama akan mendarat di pipi Chanyeol tapi ia menungkasnya.

"Wooo- ini sekolah, bukan arena perkelahian." Disaat itu, Luhan baru keluar dari dalam dan terkejut dengan keributan yang terjadi di luar.

"Taeyong- _ah_ … kenapa disini?" Beberapa pria sedang berkumpul di depan toilet wanita, apa itu normal.

"Aku menunggumu. Ayo makan…"

"Luhan- _ssi_ , jangan ikut dia." Bau parfum yang amat dikenalinya tercium saat Kai mendekat. Menghalanginya untuk pergi dengan Taeyong.

"Lepaskan tanganmu…" Taeyong meletakan tangannya juga. Taeyong dan Kai sepertinya memiliki dendam pribadi semenjak pertemuan mereka kemarin. Sekarang mereka terlihat tidak akur. Membuat Luhan bingung.

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu." Luhan melepas tangan Kai dan mengikuti Taeyong pergi. Taeyong masih menggenggam lengan Luhan. Kemudian turun perlahan. Sentuhan jarinya terasa sangat lembut. Hingga berhenti di telapak tangannya, menggenggamnya erat kearah kantin.

"Jangan makan sop jamur, aku akan memberikan ikanku untukmu." Luhan terkejut saat Taeyong tahu makanan yang tidak ia sukai. Ia hanya bisa diam mendengar apapun yang Taeyong katakan padanya.

"Ini…" Sekotak _yogurt_ rasa _strawberry_ sudah ada di atas meja tepat di depan Luhan. Taeyong lagi-lagi tersenyum pada Luhan. Sikap lembutnya membuat Luhan jatuh hati pada Taeyong. Seseorang yang entah darimana datanganya dan berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak sejak kehadirannya.

Tting!

Oh Sehun : Maaf kemarin aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Apa kau baik-baik saja?

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Ia melupakan seseorang yang semalam ia khawatirkan. Luhan menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dan bingung untuk membalas pesannya.

"Siapa? Pacarmu?"

"Ha… Pacar?" sedikit demi sedikit ia menampakkan barisan gigi rapinya dan tertawa datar. Berusaha mengelak jika itu dari seorang pacar. Memang benar, Sehun sudah mengatakannya tapi Luhan sama sekali belum menjawabnya.

"Eum, jika boleh kutahu… apa hubunganmu dengan Sehun?"

"Kau kenal Sehun?" Taeyong mengangguk. Luhan semakin tak mengerti, kenapa semua orang yang ada disekolahnya mengenal Taeyong. Orang yang termasuk asing di matanya.

"Dia hanya seseorang. Iya, hanya kebetulan saja aku mengenalnya. Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Kenapa?" kebohongan terdeteksi di kedua matanya.

"Ahh begitu? Baguslah!"

"Bagus?"

"Kalau memang seperti itu, kupikir kita bisa dekat." Deg. Apa itu termasuk juga sebuah pengakuan, pikir Luhan. Ia masih tak bisa membedakan sebuah pengakuan atau hanya ucapan biasa. Perasaannya dikacaukan oleh beberapa orang yang seenaknya datang ke kehidupannya. Oh Sehun atau Lee Taeyong, siapa mereka?


End file.
